My Vampire Knight
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Karena berbeda, bukan berarti kami tak bisa bersama.. Aku takkan meninggalkannya dalam bayang2 bulan. Menjadi tawanannya selamanya.. Dan walau harus menjadi pengkhianat manusia, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Fic D1880! RnR please? Flame pun boleh! XD


**My Vampire Knight**

**Satu lagi fic abal yang akan aku persembahin buat kalian semua para readers~~~~ yang dibuat dalam keterpurukanku didera dilemma selama 1minggu ini…. Betapa menderitanya aku…. T_T**

**Kenapa bisa kena dilemma begini ya? Aku juga ga tau…. Yang jelas, ayo mulai ceritanya! DX**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei and this weird, pathetic, plus ridiculous story belongs to me… *sigh***

**Warning : Typo and OOC as always, YAOI with my favorite pair D18 and slight 8018.. *I swear, if I find the man who made me love this pair, I'll curse that man! DDDX*, oh, aku lupa mengatakan, cobalah bayangkan Dino dalam sosok TYL sedangkan Kyouya masih dalam sosok SMP {bukan TYL!}**

**

* * *

**

"Selamat datang kembali ke kastilku, Kyouya." Kata seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang sedang asyik meminum cairan merah di sebuah gelas tinggi.

"…. Kenapa bisa tahu aku datang?", Tanya lelaki yang bernama Kyouya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kedatangan tamu terhormat seperti Hibari Kyouya, yang bersedia datang ke kastil tuaku ini," jawabnya sembari meletakkan gelas itu.

"Heh, aku baru ingat, kau memang bukan manusia. Mana mungkin mahkluk dengan kekuatan lebih sepertimu tidak tahu aku datang? Bodohnya aku."

"Lalu ada urusan apa seorang Hibari Kyouya datang kemari?", tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hibari. Jubah panjang berwarna hitamnya terseret di lantai marmer berwarna kuning gading penuh debu.

"Memang aku tak boleh datang berkunjung? Dino Cavallone, Sang Vampire?", Hibari balas bertanya. Bola mata hitamnya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang bola emas yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa Kyouya mau repot-repot datang kemari. Itu saja yang membuatku sedikit penasaran," jawab Dino Cavallone sambil menutup matanya. Merasakan setiap desiran angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil yang ada di dalam kastil tua itu.

"Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku kemari karena ingin bertemu denganmu.. apakah itu akan membuatmu berhenti menanyakan alasanku untuk datang kemari? Dasar Vampire banyak mulut kau." Jawab Hibari. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh wajah putih pucat Sang Vampire.

Kedua tangan Dino memegang lembut tangan hangat yang sekarang berada di wajahnya, matanya masih tertutup untuk merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir dalam diri Hibari, "Aku akan berhenti menanyakannya, Kyouya…"

Diturunkannya tangan Kyouya, dihadapkan punggung tangan yang kecil itu di depan wajah sang Don Cavallone, lalu dengan lembut, Dino mengecup punggung tangan Hibari. Hibari tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Yang sekarang dipikirkannya adalah bersama Dino Cavallone.

Sang Vampire yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang manusia, yang bersembunyi dari sinar mentari dan menampakkan wujud aslinya dalam balutan cahaya remang sang Dewi Malam. Sang Vampire yang selama ini berdiam dalam sebuah kastil tua dipinggir kota Namimori.

Sejak pertama kali melihat bangunan yang dirasanya asing itu, Hibari Kyouya penasaran akan isinya. Isi yang dikatakan orang sebagai 'penunggu', Hibari ingin tahu apa yang ada didalam kastil tua itu. Dan masuklah dia kedalamnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan sesosok mahkluk yang menyerupai manusia sedang menghisap darah segar seorang wanita. Dia saat itu yakin, dia vampire dan bukan manusia.

Saat tubuh wanita tak bernyawa itu dijatuhkan le lantai, spontan tubuh Hibari berteriak untuk lari namun tak bisa. Karena ada suatu hal, dia tak bisa berlari keluar dari kastil itu. Karena sepasang mata emas itu. Ya, karena sepasang bola mata emas yang memandangnya. Karena sepasang bola mata yang sangat memikat itu dia tak mampu menggerakkan satu jarinya, mengeluarkan suaranya saja dia tak bisa. Saat sang Vampire mendekat, dia hanya bisa mematung, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Vampire itu terhadapnya. Namun diluar perkiraan Hibari, Sang Vampire hanya memberinya ciuman lembut dan segera setelah ciuman itu berakhir, tahu-tahu Hibari sudah berada diluar kastil itu.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Hibari sering datang kesitu, walau hanya untuk numpang tidur siang, sekadar datang tanpa melakukan apapun sambil melihat Dino yang sibuk bermain dengan kudanya, Scuderria (yang menurut Hibari sangat aneh karena kuda itu dangat mirip dengan Dino, gagah, bulunya putih dan warna ekor beserta rambut diatas kepalanya berwarna pirang. Serta warna bola mata merahnya yang mirip batu Alexandrite Cats Eye), atau hanya melihat Dino yang sedang meminum darah di gelas tinggi seperti yang tadi dia lakukan, dan hal lain yang paling menyenangkan menurut Hibari adalah saat dimana Dino berbicara dan mengisahkan kehidupannya jaman dulu atau membicarakan tentang kehidupan sekolah Hibari saat Dino bertanya.

Baginya, bersama Dino walau dalam keadaan tak melakukan apapun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Entah karena apa dia selalu merasa nyaman dekat dengan mahkluk ini. Mahkluk yang seharusnya ditakuti karena mengancam nyawanya. Kalau mengikuti hati kecil dan pikiran gilanya sekarang, Hibari Kyouya yakin bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada si Vampire yang ada dhadapannya.

"Oh iya, Kyouya. Bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu? Apa teman-temanmu baik-baik saja?", Tanya Dino. ini salah satu momen kesukaan Hibari, momen saat Dino menanyakan tentang dirinya.

"Tentu saja baik. Aku menjaganya supaya Namimori_ku_ terbebas dari segala bentuk kerusakan yang mengganggu. Dan teman-teman? Aku tak punya yang seperti itu. Mereka hanya sekumpulan _herbivore _pengganggu bagiku," jawab Hibari datar.

"Tentu saja kau memiliki teman. Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, bukan? Lagipula kalau kau tak punya teman, kenapa kemarin-kemarin kau menceritakan padaku tentang Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tetsuya Kusakabe, serta bayi yang pandai bicara maupun menembak bernama Reborn itu?" Tanya Dino lagi. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Hibari.

"Aku hanya menceritakan betapa mengganggunya para _herbivore _itu di Namimori_ku_." Jawab Hibari.

"Kalau pertandingan baseball Yamamoto Takeshi?" pancing Dino.

"Menang dengan home run dari Yamamoto Takeshi sendiri."

"Kejuaraan Matematika Gokudera Hayato?"

"Menang juga karena kecerdasan Gokudera Hayato.."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Terlambat masuk sekolah, mendapat nilai terendah dalam ujian Negara, diganggu anak-anak lain walau akhirnya mendapat bantuan dari Yamamoto maupun Gokudera, jatuh saat menuruni tangga sekolah, terpeleset saat berjalan di koridor walau tak ada apa-apa," celoteh Hibari panjang lebar.

Dino tersenyum, "Karena dari itulah kau mempunyai teman. Buktinya kau tahu apa saja aktivitas mereka, itu pertanda kau memikirkan keadaan sekitarmu, Kyouya. Dan aku yakin, mereka juga menganggapmu teman."

"Karena aku adalah ketua dari Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui gerak-gerik orang yang berada dalam jarak pengawasanku?" balas Hibari kalem.

"Haha, iya, iya. Oh, Kyouya, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkan para _herbivore_mu padaku? Apa kau memang tidak ingin mereka mengenalku atau kau takut aku akan menghisap darah mereka?" Dino terkekeh geli.

"Aku tak peduli dengan para _herbivore _itu. Aku tak ingin mereka mengenalmu, cukup aku saja yang tahu," jawab Hibari sambil memegang wajah Dino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau cemburu bila aku dekat dengan orang lain selain dirimu, Kyouya?" Tanya Dino. Senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

"…. Aku tak tahu apa ini bisa dikatakan cemburu atau tidak, yang jelas aku hanya ingin kau menatapku seorang. Bukan orang lain. Kau hanya boleh menjadi _milikku.._," seru Hibari sambil memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Dino diam, namun tak lama senyum misterius muncul di bibirnya, "Selamanya, aku adalah _milikmu_, Kyouya. Selamanya pula, kau juga akan menjadi milikku."

Dan dalam sekali gerakan, Dino mencium bibir Hibari lembut namun dengan penuh hasrat. Lidah mereka saling bertaut. Pertarungan lidah mereka cukup lama, namun tetap saja Dino yang menang. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Hibari, gigi Hibari dan kembali menautkan lidah mereka. Beberapa menit bergelut, mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena kebutuhan udara mereka terbatas dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sejak aku melihatmu saat itu, aku selalu menyukaimu. Tak peduli walau kita berbeda.. aku selalu, selalu dan selalu menyukaimu.. tak ingin berpisah darimu walau hanya sebentar, ingin terus bersamamu selamanya.." kata Hibari sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi dan dingin Dino.

Dino membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kyouya?" Tanya sang Vampire.

"Jadikan aku tawananmu. Jadikan aku milikmu selamanya." Pinta Hibari.

"_As you wish_, Kyouya. Mulai kini, kau adalah tawananku… kau sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi untuk tidak menjadi tawanan seorang vampire…." Jawab Dino. Dia mulai kembali mencium bibir Hibari dan turun kearah leher jenjang pria rambut hitam itu. Dan dalam sekejap, dua taring tajam menembus leher pria Jepang itu.

"Hmmmh…" Hibari merintih pelan. Darah segar menetes dari bekas gigitan taring Dino.

"Dengan ini, kau resmi menjadi milikku, Kyouya…," kata Dino sambil tersenyum senang.

Hibari tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang dia berikan hanya pada Dino seorang, "Aku... Akan melakukan apapun supaya bisa terus bisa bersamamu.. selamanya.. Dino." kata Hibari sambil memeluk Dino.

* * *

**JRASH!**

Sebuah pedang menembus tubuh kedua orang itu. Darah lagi-lagi keluar. Dari mulut maupun bekas luka pedang itu sendiri.

"Sayangnya, aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Vampire!"

Seseorang datang dari arah belakang Hibari dan Dino dan menghunuskan pedang yang menembus pinggang Hibari dan jantung Dino. Hibari menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam bergaya spike yang siap menyerang lagi.

"Yamamoto.. Takeshi?" kalimat Hibari terpatah-patah saat mengatakannya lantaran kesakitan yang dideritanya karena hunusan pedang tersebut.

"Sudah cukup lama aku mengintaimu, Hibari. Entah kenapa setiap kali sepulang sekolah, kau pasti langsung pergi kemari. Padahal dulu kau sangat jarang keluar dari ruanganmu dan lebih memilih untuk tetap ada disana untuk mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai Ketua. Agak kecewa juga ternyata waktu berhargamu hanya dihabiskan bersama mahkluk seperti ini." Kata Yamamoto sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

"Bukan.. urusanmu! Uhuk!" Hibari memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyouya?" Tanya Dino khawatir, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak lantaran pedang yang bersarang di jantungnya membuat Dino tidak bisa banyak bergerak, "Hei, Kau yang dipanggil Yamamoto Takeshi! Cepat cabut pedang laknatmu dari kami berdua! Apa kau ingin membunuh Kyouya, hah?" teriak Dino kepada Yamamoto.

"Heh," Yamamoto mendengus kasar, "Mana mungkin aku mau membunuh orang yang kucintai hah?" kata Yamamoto.

Dua pasang mata terbelalak mendengarnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Dengar, Vampire brengsek! Sejak pertama kali aku melihat sosok Hibari, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia kuat, baik hati, dan sikap tegasnya menambah rasa cintaku padanya! Tapi…" Yamamoto menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, "Tapi, sejak kau muncul dalam hidupnya.. senyumnya hanya dia simpan. Seakan hanya mampu tersenyum kalau sudah ada kau disampingnya. Sebelumnya, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hibari, untung saja ada Hibird yang menyerukan nama 'Dino' berkali-kali. Aku berterima kasih padanya." Lanjutnya sambil melemparkan suatu benda ke depan batang hidung Dino. Benda berwarna kuning dan bulat.

Mata Hibari seakan mau copot saat melihat benda itu. Hibird dalam keadaan isi perutnya sudah tercabik keluar.

"HIBIRD!" seru Hibari. Dua tangannya yang tadi memeluk Dino terlepas dan segera menangkap tubuh tak bernyawa Hibird.

"Aku muak saat dia mengatakan 'Dino' berkali-kali. Kubuat saja dia diam untuk selamanya!" kata Yamamoto enteng.

Kemudian Yamamoto melepaskan tikaman pedangnya dari Hibari dan Dino, lalu menarik Hibari dalam pelukannya, "Aku takkan pernah menyerahkan Hibari padamu, Vampire!" pedangnya diayunkan untuk menghunus kepala Dino yang sedang tak berdaya karena jantungnya yang pecah.

"Hentikan! Yamamoto!" segera Hibari menghentikan perbuatan Yamamoto dengan menahan pedang itu menggunakan dua tangannya yang sekarang berdarah. Tak pelak, luka di pinggangnya juga terbuka kembali dan memuncratkan banyak darah, "UAAKH!" Hibari pun jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"KYOUYA! KEPARAT!" Dino menerjang Yamamoto, namun berhasil dihindari oleh pria berambut spike itu.

"Haha! Menyerah saja! Dengan keadaan jantungmu yang seperti itu, mustahil kau menang, Vampire!" tawa Yamamoto terdengar menggelegar.

"Cih!" Namun setelah itu, daripada menyerang lagi, Dino memilih pergi menghampiri Hibari yang keadaannya mulai kritis karena banyak mengeluarkan darah, "Bertahanlah, Kyouya.." kata Dino sambil merengkuh tubuh Hibari.

"Maaf, kau terluka.. gara-gara.. aku.. uhuk! Kau tidak..apa-apa, Dino?" Tanya Kyouya sambil memegang tangan Dino.

"Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Kyouya! Aku vampire, hanya beberapa menit istirahat, lukaku akan pulih kembali!" Dino semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Bukan.. hanya itu caranya menyembuhkan diri…. uhuk! uhuk! .. bagi para vampire, kan? Dengan meminum darah manusia, lukamu akan sembuh… dalam beberapa detik saja. Kalau begitu…. cepat minum darahku," Kata Hibari menawarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kyouya?" Tanya Dino.

"Aku membacanya dari buku.. sudah, cepat minum.. darahku.. sebelum kau mati ditangannya.. Dino…,"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Dino akhirnya meminum darah yang mengalir dari bekas luka Hibari. Dan dalam sekejab, luka pada jantungnya sembuh dan tidak meninggalkan bekas!

"Walaupun.. setelah ini aku mati, aku senang.. sudah bisa mengenalmu selama ini.. Dino," dan setelah selesai mengucapkan hal itu, Hibari menutup matanya. Nafas terakhirnya menghela sangat panjang, dan di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum tipis.

Dino meletakkan tubuh Hibari ke lantai, dan menatap garang pada Yamamoto, "Kau.. sudah membunuh.. Kyouya_ku_ yang berharga.. sekarang, aku akan mengambil nyawamu juga,"

"Cobalah kalau kau bisa!" Yamamoto menyiapkan pedangnya.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" teriak Dino. dalam sekejap, Dino sudah ada di belakang Yamamoto dan memukul kepala pria jangkung itu sampai membentur dinding.

"Aaakh!" rintih Yamamoto kesakitan. Dari kepala dan sudut bibirnya, mengalir darah segar.

"Manusia.. takkan pernah bisa menang melawan kami, para kaum Vampire!", dan dengan langkah super cepat, Dino sudah berada di depan Yamamoto dan kemudian mencekiknya dengan satu tangan.

"Ukh! Makanya .. akan kupatahkan semboyan para vampire brengsek itu dengan cara mengalahkanmu!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengibaskan pedangnya kearah leher Dino namun berhasil dihentikan dengan dua jari tangan Dino yang satunya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, tadi? Manusia takkan pernah menang melawan kami."

"Si-SIAAAAALLL!"

Teriakan itu terhenti. Terhenti karena tangan besar Dino digunakan untuk meremukkan tenggorokan Yamamoto saat itu. Percikan darah menodai tubuh dan jubah Dino. Tubuh itu kemudian dijatuhkan begitu saja dari pegangannya.

"Jangan kira, setelah kau mati aku akan mengampunimu. Ini balasan karena kau membunuh Hibird yang sangat disayangi Kyouya!", kata Dino sambil memotong dan mengoyak perut Yamamoto dengan kuku jarinya yang berwarna hitam dan tajam itu. Darah dan segala isi perut Yamamoto dikeluarkan secara barbar dan kasar. Membuat potongan-potongan baru dari bagian tubuh seperti lambung, hati, pancreas, dan usus.

"Dan ini, balasan dariku karena kau berani menusuk jantungku!" tangan Dino menusuk tubuh beku Yamamoto dan segera setelah itu, dia mendapat jantung Yamamoto yang tak lagi berdetak. Di hancurkannya jantung itu. Lagi-lagi darah mengotori wajah putihnya.

Dino berjalan melalui onggokan daging yang berceceran disampingnya, berjalan menuju tubuh kaku Hibari. Dia peluk lagi Hibari yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Selamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi tawananku, dan begitu pula aku yang sudah menjadi tawananmu sejak jumpa kita pertama dulu, Kyouya.."

Tahu-tahu, kegelapan menelan mereka. Menelan mereka entah kemana, yang pasti ke tempat mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya.

* * *

Esok paginya, Tsunayoshi Sawada dan tangan kanannya, Gokudera Hayato pergi ke kastil tua itu. Mereka mendapat firasat buruk karena kemarin, ayah Yamamoto berkata Yamamoto tidak pulang ke rumah semalaman.

Mereka berdua segera mencari Yamamoto keseluruh pelosok ruangan yang ada di dalam kastil itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua mendapati tubuh tak berbentuk Yamamoto. Tsuna muntah seketika itu, dan pingsan. Gokudera segera menahan tubuh Tsuna agar tidak jatuh. Dia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Walau sebelumnya dia ragu bahwa itu adalah mayat Yamamoto Takeshi, tapi akhirnya dia percaya karena melihat sebuah pedang yang selalu dibawa Yamamoto.

Dan keterkejutannya bertambah karena melihat sesuatu tertulis di dinding yang berada tepat di depannya.

"_Kematian adalah sebuah awal. Dalam kematian, kami akan selalu bersama."_

Begitulah yang tertulis. Dengan tangan dan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar hebat, dia segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, memencet tiga tombol yang merupakan nomor telepon polisi. Berbicara pada mereka, mengatakan apa yang mereka lihat dan member tahu dimana lokasi mereka. Kemudian Gokudera menekan beberapa nomor yang merupakan nomor telepon rumah Yamamoto sendiri tentu saja sang ayah yang menerima telepon itu.

Polisi dan ayah Yamamoto datang, dan seperti yang diduga, ayahnya tak mampu menerima hal itu. Dia menangis keras-keras akan kepegian putra semata wayangnya. Dia turut ikut dalam mobil petugas forensic yang juga ikut datang.

Sementara keadaan Tsuna dan Gokudera terpukul. Dua temannya hilang dalam waktu yang sama. Mereka sedih bukan main, apalagi Gokudera yang ternyata memendam perasaan pada Yamamoto.

Dan saat mereka akan meninggalkan tempat itu, terdengar jeritan memilukan dari dalam situ. Jeritan memillukan serta kepedihan yang mendalam.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**…...** **Gajhe banget! OAO**

**Maaf maaf maaf maaf! TT_TT dilemma ini ngebuat aku bener2 ga isa ngetik fic! DDX pasti banyak typo bertebaran disana-sini deh... TwT  
**

**Maaf sekali lagi! Kalo udah sembuh, aku bakal bikin yang ceria2 deh! Ga akan bikin sapa2 mati lagi.. ToT**

**Kalau berkenan, silakan diripu yah….. ;A; *waves hands***


End file.
